


Universe

by confessionsofashyfangirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: I had no internet for 2 hours and I wrote this. I have no idea why but alas here it is.





	Universe

Taehyung woke with a start. He could hear the wind blowing outside, whistling through the cracks of his window. His room was murky black save for the soft moonlight peering through his thin curtains. At some point in the night the electricity must have cut out because his speakers had stopped playing. Ruffling his hair he sat up. He had been facing his window, huddled into the closed side of his bed in a desperate attempt to find some warmth. What had woken him up, he wasn’t too sure. Usually it took everyone ages to wake him up, but he had been startled awake for some unknown reason. Huffing he ruffled his hair again. A sudden flash of light lit up his room and for a second it looked like the inside of a giant skeleton with massing shadows near his bed. He couldn’t see it too clearly, his hair gathering in front of his eyes. He counted the seconds till he heard the grumble of thunder follow. Taehyung smiled sleepily, his head bent down and his wispy silver hair covering his eyes till he was hidden in a blanket of dark grey.

With a sigh he lay back down rolling over to his other side. His eyes shot open in surprise as he hastily sat back up, desperately trying to brush his hair away from his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He looked down to find himself looking into Jungkook’s eyes. Neither of them moved for a few seconds, Jungkook looking frightened of what he might say whilst Taehyung watched him in surprise. He stared at his eyes, the way they reflected the light that was streaming in behind him. It was like his eyes held the universe. Another flash of lightning stung the air and Taehyung watched Jungkook visibly curl. Suddenly it all made sense to him, he had come into his room and gotten into his bed because he had been scared of the storm outside. Sleeping on his bunk bed meant even more echoing and probably made it that much worse. Taehyung felt his heart melt at the thought and he offered him a small smile.

Lying back down next to Jungkook he watched him for a moment longer before opening his arms under the sheets. Jungkook’s eyes widened a fraction more causing Taehyung to giggle. He had thought they couldn’t get any bigger but he was very much mistaken. Jungkook looked down at his open arms that were lifting up the covers and letting in the cold, and then looked back up at Taehyung. His eyes showed much inner conflict and he let him take his time to decide whether he was comfortable or not. Then slowly Jungkook shifted closer, hesitant and unsure of how close to go. When he was close enough Taehyung held him and bought him closer till they were hugging each other, soaking in each other’s warmth. Just like that they fell asleep, sheltering each other from the storm, singing lullabies in the rises and falls of their chests and the beating of their aligned hearts. And to the warm morning sun flooding in through the window is how they’d wake up, tangled in each other, stilling holding on as if the storm had yet to pass. As if the universe depended on it. And the universe did.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no internet for 2 hours and I wrote this. I have no idea why but alas here it is.


End file.
